Little Girl
by DayJune
Summary: "Are you a fallen angel?" she asked. "No, little girl. I'm your worst nightmare," he replied in a husky voice, smiling bitterly. The girl looked confused. "You're the Cookie Monster?" Jasper gaped. "What? No!" "Oh, because the Cookie Monster is my worst nightmare," the girl replied haughtily, her wide brown eyes defiant. Jasper sighed. Kids these days. One-shot.


Jasper Whitlock was a shadow in the night as he thirstily glanced at the lit window. He hadn't hunted in days, and who knows when he'd snap. He needed blood now, but he needed to get it discreetly. The only house for miles was the one right in front of him, and although he didn't know what kind of person was living in that room, it didn't really matter to him. He was a monster. He'd accepted that long ago, as no one had told him otherwise.

His agile body carried him as he leapt from tree branch to tree branch till at last, he was near the window. Without checking to see who was inside, he pushed the window open and jumped in, making sure to quickly hide behind the curtains right after he did. He shut the window during all this.

Much to his surprise, a little girl was sitting in her bed, reading a full length novel. She looked to be about 7 or 8, and here she was, reading a book teens should be reading. She was looking at the spot Jasper was hiding in with a knowing expression on her face.

"Who's there?" the girl called out, not scared, not worried. Just curious.

Jasper's eyes widened in response. He stayed silent. He should just leave. But just as he turned around to do exactly that, the girl's scent attacked his nose, making his nostrils flare. Her blood... it was heavenly. Before he knew it, he was in front of the child. Her brown eyes grew- but not with fear. Rather, they were almost... admiring Jasper.

He took a step back, his bloodlust overpowered with another feeling he hadn't felt in a while... Guilt.

The child spoke again. "Are you a fallen angel? I read about them in books. They're beautiful. You don't have the clipped wings, but otherwise, you fit the description. A bit lost... lonely... tormented."

Jasper was taken aback. The girl was more intelligent than he had expected. Much more.

"No, little girl. I'm your worst nightmare," he replied in a husky voice, smiling bitterly.

The girl considered this. She looked confused, as if she had been sure he was a fallen angel. "You're the Cookie Monster?" She looked skeptical as she said this.

Jasper felt himself gaping. What the hell was a Cookie Monster? "What? No!"

"Oh, because the Cookie Monster is my worst nightmare," the girl replied haughtily, looking annoyed. "So if you're not the Cookie Monster and not a fallen angel, what are you? You can't possibly be human."

Jasper was silent, considering his choices. He could run away now, and the girl could come to the conclusion that she had dreamed he was there, but something about her drew him to her. Maybe it was her smart, yet innocent, persona, or the way she wasn't scared of him. Or maybe it was the way she made him feel like he wasn't a monster. Maybe it was her blood. But something about her made him want to stay and sit by her as she spoke in that melodic voice of hers. He felt protective.

He realized she was waiting for an answer, so he gave her the best one he could possibly give. "You don't need to know what I am, little girl."

"First, I'm not a little girl. Secondly, I do need to know. I read so many books where characters are described as looking exactly like you, and I need- and when I say need, I mean need- to know the truth. Are supernatural beings real?" Her cheeks were flushed by the end of her tirade, and Jasper's venom filled his mouth as blood rushed up to her cheeks.

So tantalizing.

But so off-limits.

Jasper chuckled. "Supernatural beings? Hm, let's see. It depends. Little girl, you can believe what you want to believe."

And with that, he forced himself to jump out the window, ignoring her protests and cries. He just didn't have it in him to stay behind. Because for the first time in a while, he felt like he wasn't a monster.

_Thanks, little girl,_ Jasper thought before rushing away into the night.

**My first one-shot. When I first thought of this idea, I planned on making it a full story, but at the end of it, I changed plans. Tell me what you thought of it. Thanks.**


End file.
